Une passion brûlante
by CastielJA
Summary: Un amour inavoué, et c'est à l'arrière d'une voiture, qu'il se concrétise. Destiel !


**Prologue :** Dans les début de la saison 5

Sam n'avais plus confiance en lui, de même que son frère, il sentait que quelque chose en lui pouvait être dangereux, et n'arriver plus à se contrôler lorsqu'il était en chasse. Dean était d'accord avec lui, il ne cherchait pas à le garder prés de lui, il ne voulait plus lui faire confiance, de peur d'être déçu à nouveau. C'est pourquoi Sam laissa son frère et quitta la région en autostop.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages présent dans cette fan fiction ne sont pas de ma propriété. Dommage. :(

*.*

_Le moteur de l'Impala passa en trombe sur la route du Conrath dans le WISCONSIN._

_Il était aux alentours de 4h du matin, Dean rentrait d'une chasse et se cherchait un motel pour se reposer au moins 4heures. La lumière des phares balayé la route, bien qu'il ne faisait pas si sombre que ça. L'homme mit une caissette dans l'autoradio, un son de Blue Oyster Cult envahit la voiture, il tapota en rythme son index sur le volant, sifflant un petit air doux entre ses lèvres pincées, secouant sa tête à chaque coup de basse. Il tourna sa tête vers le siège passager, vide, il le regarda quelques secondes pour ensuite reposer ses yeux sur sa conduite. La tristesse le gagnait, seul son index tapait son volant d'un rythme désormais irrégulier. Les yeux se brumaient, rougirent. Il voulait craquer, mais se reprit et passa sa main sur son visage, frottant ses yeux et soufflant un bon coup._

- Dean.

_Le chasseur sursauta. Il jeta un œil au rétroviseur et vit Castiel à l'arrière._

- Cas... Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça !

- Où est Sam ?

- Sam et moi, on a des occupations différentes en ce moments. Donc, tes venu pour me pourrir le moral avec tes histoires de Dieu et tout la clique, parce que je suis vraiment épuisé là...

- Je t'ai vu pleurer Dean.

_Dean leva dans le rétroviseur, Castiel n'y était plus. Se tournant il le vit sur le siège passager, l'ange le regardait les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de donner de l'empathie pour Dean. Il souffla._

- Premièrement, j'ai pas pleuré. Deuxièmement, je suis fatigué qu'on me parle de Sam, Sam, Sam. On ma déjà demandé comment MOI je me sentais ? Et troisièmement : Ne change plus de place !

_Son ton était autoritaire, mais à la fois remplit d'une certaine fragilité. Castiel le sentait bien. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il ne répondit pas froidement, comme il aurait fait avec Sam par exemple. Il lui rendit une phrase plutôt calme et sereine._

- Je sais Dean. Je t'ai demandé beaucoup ces derniers temps, et je te demanderai plus dans les jours prochains. Je comprend que tu veuille t'arrêter ce soir.

_Alors la voiture toussota et ralentit quelques peu, de la fumée sortit du capot, le conducteur tourna le volant afin de la faire s'arrêter sur le coté de la route._

- Ca c'est de ta faute, fallait pas dire ça, _sortit Dean d'un ton sarcastique._

_Il sortit de la voiture et attrapa le dessous du capot de la voiture._

- Oua ! C'est brulant ! _gémit Dean en portant sa main brulé contre sa poitrine._ J'aurai du attendre un peu que ça refroidisse ! Putain !

_Castiel sortit de la voiture, et ouvrit le capot, sa main n'avait rien. Il pris la main du chasseur._

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Je te soigne.

_Les mains de l'ange encerclèrent celle de Dean. Ce dernier ressentais la peau de Castiel sur la sienne, la chaleur entre ses doigts, il jeta de temps à autres un regard soucieux vers son soigneur tandis que celui-ci fermait ses yeux et marmonna des mots que Dean pensait probablement enochien. Le jeune homme n'avait eu personne de proche de lui depuis bien longtemps, et il trouvait curieusement agréable la façon dont il se sentait lorsque Castiel était dans les parages, il pouvait bien y avoir quelques tensions entre eux, mais jamais ils restaient en affront longtemps. Dean ne savait pas alors qu'une certaine passion était entrain ne naitre._

- Voilà, _prononça Castiel._

_Dean n'avait rien vu de la guérison, il avait regardé Castiel tout le long, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, son cœur battait d'un rythme irrégulier. Le gardien retourna sa main, la brulure avait disparue, cependant, lorsque l'ange retourna la sienne, un sceau formé d'une croix au milieu d'un losange était encore rouge dans sa paume, la peau commencé à fumer._

- Cas ! Ta main.

- Un sortilège de guérison ne peux pas s'évanouir sans laisser de traces sur le guérisseur Dean. Ceci n'est que la représentation du sort. La croix pour la santé, le losange pour la canaliser.

- Tiens met ça autour, _dit Dean en mouillant un chiffon qu'il posa autour de la main._

- Je n'ai pas mal Dean. Je pourrai...

- Met ça ! Pas besoin que ton corps soit abimé... Ton vaisseau je veux dire.

_Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête, Dean fuyait son regard, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Castiel voit quelque chose en lui. Quand au chasseur, il sentait les yeux de l'ange posé sur sa nuque, ses battements de cœur ne trouvait pas le rythme, il tremblait, comme si le sort avait en plus de sa guérison, transformer ou plus exactement, réchauffer quelque chose, à l'intérieur de lui._

- Ecoute, ça doit être le radiateur ou une fuite d'huile, ça doit pas être bien grave, je dois réparer ça.

- Je vais la réparer, _affirma Castiel en tendant la main vers la voiture._

_Dean lui baissa le bras._

-Oh Oh Oh ! Pas de pouvoir d'ange sur ma caisse okay ! C'est ma caisse et j'm'en occupe. Tu serai capable de lui graver des chants religieux sur le pot d'échappement.

- Bien Dean.

_Il commença à sortir quelques chiffons salles, de l'huile et une lampe torche et bidouilla quelques organes mécaniques du moteur. Castiel était resté derrière, le regardant faire. Dean s'impatienta du silence, quelques peu mal à l'aise. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de la nuit sur une route déserte._

- Tu compte faire quelque chose ou rester là planté à compter les graviers ?

_Castiel leva sa tête et plissa les yeux..._

- Dean ?

- Cas ?

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

_Le chasseur se retourna._

- Ecoute, c'est toi qui est venu me voir, tu m'as fait planter ma bagnole, je me suis cramé la main et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment tu m'as provoquer un truc, et depuis toute à l'heure je me rend compte que je t'ai toujours pas posé la question, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- Je pense savoir où Dieu se trouve.

- Et c'est tout ? Je t'ai dit que je veux pas faire partie du plan.

- J'ai besoin de toi Dean. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.

_A ces mots, le jeune homme crut comme une chaleur l'envahissait. **"J'ai besoin de toi Dean" **se répéta dans sa tête. Parlait-il toujours de l'aide pour trouver Dieu ? Dean ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, ni comment, mais il savait qu'il commençait à ressentir des choses pour __Castiel. Des sentiments peut-être incompris pour l'ange, il ne savais pas._

_Une voix sourde résonnait dans ses pensées. **"Dean. Dean. Dean." **la voix de Castiel se fit plus distincte, il avait eu un moment d'absence._

- Dean ? Tu m'entend ?

- Oui, désolé, j'était... ailleurs.

- Pourquoi tu as prononcé mon nom ?

- Hein ?

- Tu viens de le prononcer, à l'instant. "Castiel".

- Je rêvasser c'est tout, j'ai pas fait attention.

- Tu rêvais de moi ?

- Non ! je rêvé pas de toi. Je pensais.

_Il ne savais plus quoi répondre, son corps ne demander que de toucher Castiel et sa bouche de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Pourtant il ne savait quoi dire, s'il s'agissait d'attirance physique, d'amour, et comment pouvait-il parler de ça, tandis que Castiel habitait un corps d'homme._

- Dean, il y a quelques chose d'autre que je dois te parler. Je ne sais comment c'est arrivé en moi. Mais je ressens certaines émotions pour toi.

_Dean écarquilla les yeux, sont cœur battait si fort qu'il pensa qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre._

- Des émotions ? Comme l'am... _Dean fut interrompu par Castiel._

- L'amour, _dit Castiel d'un ton grave qui fit frissonner le fils Winchester._

- Oh... mais, tu... comment dire... tu ne devrais pas ressentir ça pas vrai ?

- Je sais, je ne le comprend pas non plus. Peut-être les anges avaient raison, du fait que je partage un certain lien avec toi, et que je devais plus... proche.

- Cas... J'ai... Et puis merde !

_Dean pris du courage et s'élança._

- Je ressens quelque chose aussi !

- Mais mon vaisseau...

- Est un homme, j'ai remarqué.

_Le jeune homme était totalement perdu, il se mit a regarder le vide, appuyé contre la carrosserie de sa voiture. Castiel prit la main de Dean et la posa sur sa joue. Le regard fut immédiat entre les deux hommes._

- Est-ce un réel problème ? _demanda alors Castiel_

_Dean se mis à caresser la joue de l'homme en face de lui. Il lui sourit._

- J'imagine que non.

- Tu doit m'embrasser maintenant Dean ? Ou est-ce à moi de me rapprocher ?

_Rabaissant sa main, Dean se retourna._

- Je ne sais pas si on est censé faire ça Cas.

- Je comprend Dean. Je vais te laisser.

_Les chaussures de Castiel glissèrent sur le gravier, Dean comprit qu'il venait de se retourner et s'apprêter à s'en aller. Il allait se retrouver seul, encore. Et il lui rester sa voiture à remettre en état avant de reprendre la route. Il s'exaspéra et pris une décision en écoutant son instinct, qui lui disait de se lancer._

- Attend !

_Il attrapa la manche de l'ange, le fit pivoter et le colla à lui avant de prendre contact avec ses lèvres. Le baiser était tendre et puissant en même temps. Les lèvres de Dean ne restaient pas plus d'une seconde éloignées de celles de Castiel, qui était tout aussi passionné. Dans un moment brusque, il s'arrêtèrent, toujours liés par leur bras, mais leurs regard était tout deux de chaque cotés différents._

_La langue de Dean glissa sur ses lèvres._

- C'était...

- Ouais ! Woo ! _affirma Dean sans même savoir ce que Castiel s'apprêtait à dire._

- Je voulais dire que c'était..._ Il regarda le jeune homme. _Comme si le corps que j'habite venait de prendre feu, une vague de sentiments à traversé la moindre partie de l'épiderme, j'ai senti mon sang prêt à exploser dans mes veines, des particules de bonheur dans ma gorge. Il plissa les yeux. C'était étrange Dean, mais très agréable.

_Les yeux de Dean se posa désormais sur le visage angélique._

- Waw. Si c'est pas pour flatter mon égo...

- J'aimerais en apprendre plus, maintenant.

- A vos ordres, officier Castiel, _lança-t-il dit dans un sourire malicieux._

_Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres douces de son bien-aimé, recula sa tête afin que ce dernier vienne à l'embrasser. Castiel dévorait presque par gourmandise les pulpeuses lèvres de son homme et le poussa contre la voiture. La béquille qui maintenant le capot tomba et le couvercle retomba, c'est alors que Castiel étendit Dean sur la voiture, puis dériva de ses lèvres à son menton, de son menton à son cou..._

- Tu apprend vite, _réussi à dire Dean entre 2 respirations._

- J'ai étudié longtemps les humains Dean, ce soir, je commence à les comprendre.

- Et tu comprend quoi là ?

_Castiel leva sa tête pour lire dans les yeux de Dean._

- Tu veux coucher de façon sexuelle avec moi.

_Dean ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe, mais fut plutôt amusé._

- Ahem, c'est une possibilité.

_Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Dean fit comprendre à Castiel de rentrer dans la voiture. Il s'allongea sur la banquette arrière, son trench-coat était tombé de son épaule, sa chemise sortit de son pantalon et toute froissée, tandis que son noueux de cravate, était plus que défait. Dean longea son corps au dessus de lui, retira sa chemise qu'il lança sur le siège avant, leva les bras et prit les bords de son t-shirt. Castiel comprit. Il posa alors ses mains sur le bas du torse de Dean, et l'accompagna dans son mouvement pour le-lui retirer et de par la même occasion, caresser le torse musclé de Dean. Le jeune homme se recula un peu, cogna ses bottes contre la portière, ondula le bassin et plongea dans le creux du cou de son ange amoureux, alors qu'il commençait à lécher le cou de Castiel, ce dernier ferma les yeux, pour ensuite poser ses mains sur le dos de Dean qu'il ne se lassait pas de caresser._

_Sous l'éclairage de la Lune, les reflets argentés sur la carrosserie de l'Impala, un couple amoureux cédèrent à la passion à l'arrière de cette voiture. Les deux hommes passèrent leur première nuit ensemble._

_Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, lorsque les bruits des voitures sur la route se fit entendre, Castiel se réveilla, nu, Dean était endormit dans ses bras. Une légère couverture bleue protéger leur intimités. Il ne bougea pas, par crainte de le réveillé, mais préféra refermer ses yeux et serra plus fort le corps de cet humain qu'il aimait._

*.*

Je m'excuses d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes qu'il puisse y avoir :/ J'ai faont mon maximum, j'vous jure ^^"

Reviews ? :'D


End file.
